Le commencement de la fin
by Tyto27
Summary: Elle a été fait prisonnière et elle résiste, le Lord noir ne la ménage pas, mais elle tient bon, et ça jusqu'à la dernière minute. [OneShot]


**Le commencement de la fin**

Rien de m'appartient, tout est à J. K. Rowling, sauf l'idée qui est à moi

**Note de l'auteur : **Je fais des gros bisous Lily078, Mumy, ainsi qu'aux membres de P2100 et tout particulièrement à Nath', Anna, MaO, Nellou, Lyra, et tout ceux que j'ai oublié et que j'adore.

Je tiens aussi à signaler que j'ai deux projets de fanfics assez important, pour l'une le chapitre 1 est presque finit et pour l'autre les bases sont posées mais comme je passe mon temps sur internet ca avance pas beaucoup '

« Enfin » s'exclama une voix « Enfin j'ai la grande Minerva McGonagall en ma possession » Se délecta l'homme.

La femme en question tira sur ses chaînes pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout peur et qu'il l'impressionnait encore moins. Un rictus méprisant passa sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« _Dorloris_ » Prononça t- il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Non, jamais elle ne lui ferait se plaisir de crier, jamais. Elle serra les dents, elle ne devait pas craquer. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient en temps normal dans le bas du dos, lorsqu'elle ne les attachait pas, étaient maintenant sale, plein de sang, de poussière, et plusieurs mèches étaient collées à sur son visage baigné par la sueur et emplie de boue.

« Je vois que mes fidèles Mangemorts t'on déjà accueil comme il se doit » constata t- il en voyant sa robe déchirée et le sang qui maculé son visage et ses vêtements. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres « Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'éprouve en te voyant là toi, ancienne commandante de la brigade d'Aurors du ministère, ordre de Merlin seconde classe, directrice de la maison des Gryffondors, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, professeur de métamorphose, et le mieux de tout je crois c'est que tu es depuis une bonne quarantaine d'année la femme de ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore » Enuméra t- il. Minerva se figea, lorsqu'il dit la dernière chose, comment pouvait-il être ai courant de cela.

« Tu te demandes sans doute comment je sais ça, mais c'est très simple ma chère, rien ne peux m'échapper. Je pense que tu comprends maintenant tout le plaisir que j'aurais à te détruire, te persécuter, te briser chère professeur et quand j'en aurais finit avec toi je placerais ton cadavre bien en évidence devant Poudlard pour porter un coup de plus à ton cher mari ».

Minerva ne dit rien, elle ne préférait rien dire plutôt que de l'énerver, elle devait gagner du temps, laisser aux autres la possibilité de venir la chercher, s'ils venaient un jour se corrigea t-elle. La douleur était imprégnée dans toutes les parties de son corps, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, la seul chose qu'elle savait c'est que le Lord noir n'était pas venu la voir tout de suite, peut être avait il avait des problèmes avec les membres de l'ordre, en tout cas elle l'espère.

« Tu as vu où ca te mène de vouloir protéger la veuve et l'orphelin ? Tu as essayé de protéger tes chers élèves alors que tu n'as même pas étais capable de protéger ta propre fille » lui dit il cruellement bien conscient de l'effet que ça allait avoir sur elle.

« Taisez vous » hurla t- elle incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappel cette événement, sa fille Elise de 10 ans, était morte dans un attenta visant le ministère il y a de cela bien des années.

« Je t'interdit de me donner des ordres, _Dorloris, _tu as certes réussit à sauver Potter et sa bande, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne les attrape » Sur ceux il lui tournait le dos et sortit de la cellule.

A bout de force, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier quand elle fit un mouvement pour essayer de se trouver une autre position un peu plus confortable.

Elle ne sut dire le nombres de minutes ou d'heures qui s'étaient écoulées avant que quelqu'un vienne la détacher. Elle fut jetée dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant pour y avoir été mainte fois torturée. La salle était de couleur vert passé, des tableaux miteux ornaient les murs, un ou deux vieux meubles occupaient la salle et un feu, presque éteint, brûlait dans la cheminée. Minerva tenta de se relever mais elle était beaucoup trop faible et réussit seulement à s'asseoir en prenant appuis sur ses mains. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et put remarquer qu'elle était entourée de personnes encapuchonnées, elle savait que parmi eux se trouvait Serverus Rogue son collègue maître des potions à Poudlard, elle savait aussi qu'il allait devoir une nouvelle fois participer à sa torture, mais il n'y pouvait rien sinon ils risquaient de se retrouver à deux au centre de cette pièce. Elle leva ses yeux noirs sur Voldemort assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil qui caressait machinalement son serpent.

« Messieurs dames, divertissaient moi » dit il magistralement en désignant la directrice adjointe toujours à moitié étendu au sol.

Elle regarda le premier des mangemorts s'avancer, dire qu'ils avaient tous été ses élèves. Elle le reconnue, grâce à ses yeux gris, comme étant Lucius Malfoy, un rictus passa sur ses lèvres, il était toujours le premier à commencer. Minerva se demandait si cette fois il utiliserait un sort, une potion, ou divers autres accessoires. Il préféra cette fois les sorts, des sorts de magie noirs évidement, il affectionnait aussi beaucoup celui de Dorloris, ils avaient même une fois essayé de la soumettre à l'Imperium pour savoir s'il était possible qu'elle leur serve de cette façon, mais elle y avait résisté.

Mais à présent elle était loin de tout ca, la douleur qui circulait dans son corps fut une fois de plus accentuée par les nouveaux sortillèges, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tenta, sans succès, de se redresser une fois que Malfoy eut terminé. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes de répits avant qu'un autre prenne le relais.

Durant toute la séance certains préférèrent les sorts d'autres les potions, ou les coups, pour cette dernière catégorie elle était presque persuadée que Crabbe et Goylde senior était de la partie, ils avaient toujours été incapable de lancer le moindre sort correcte. Le dernier mangemort s'avança vers elle sortit sa baguette et bizarrement le sort qui toucha le professeur fut un peu moins fort que ceux qu'elle avait reçus précédemment.

« Rogue ! Je veux voir plus de conviction » Tonna le voix du Lord noir

Elle aurait presque put parier que c'était lui, Serverus et elle s'étaient toujours bien entendu malgré cette compétition 'amical' pour la coupe de Quidditch et celle des quatre maisons. Elle éstimait et respectait beaucoup cet homme pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour l'ordre en risquant sa vie, le moindre faux pas pouvait lui être fatal.

Le maître des potions lança un nouveau sort plus puissant cette fois, la douleur lui parcourait littéralement les veines, elle avait l'impression que celles ci allaient exploser. Ce fut le coup de trop, elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans sa cellule la seul chose qui avait changé était le fait qu'elle n'était plus retenue pas ses chaînes. Elle rampa jusqu'au mur et parvint à s'y adosser non sans mal. Elle avait mal sur toute les parties de son corps et le sang séché lui tiré la peau lorsqu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement. Elle tenta de ce changer en chat pour essayer de passer à travers le barreaux de la porte, mais elle était bien trop faible pour y parvenir, elle avait espéré que puisqu'elle n'était plus retenu par ses liens, qui s'adaptaient automatiquement aux poignets, elle aurait pu s'échapper mais non, elle soupira, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver sur le pourquoi de sa capture.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait eut lieu et depuis la menace renforcée de Voldemort certains professeurs devaient encadrer les sorties des élèves au cas ou le mage noir déciderait de mener une attaque contre eux, et elle avait fait partie du gros des enseignants chargés de la sécurité. Ils s'étaient dispatchers dans tout le village à l'affût du moindre problème et ce qui du arriver arriva, la cible des mangemort ne fut pas les habitants du villages mais Potter et ses amis qui s'étaient retrouvés près de la cabane hurlante, à ce moment les fidèles avaient décidé de s'attaquer à eux. Minerva avait suivit ses élèves prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Arrivée sur place elle avait vu la bande de Potter entourée d'une bonne trentaine de mangemorts, elle n'avait pas hésité et c'est la baguette sortie qu'elle était venue leur prêter main forte, ils étaient maintenant à 7 contre 20. La seul chose dont elle se souvenait c'est que les élèves avait prit la fuite, sur sa demande –après qu'elle ai dû répéter la une bonne dizaine de fois -, pendant qu'elle combattait les derniers mangemorts puis plus rien, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette cellule attachée au mur par des chaînes.

Un coup sec fut frappé à une porte.

« Entrez » Ordonna une voix fatiguée.

« Bonjour professeur »

« Bonjour Serverus » Dit calment le directeur de Poudlard « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Questionna t- il sans tarder.

« Elle résiste monsieur, Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas tendre, mais elle tiens bon, c'est bien une Gryffondor »

A cet instant un faible sourire éclaira rapidement le visage fatigué d'Albus, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

« Ca fait 7 jours qu'elle a été capturé et vous ne savez toujours pas où elle se trouve ? » Demanda le directeur en tentant de métisser sa voix.

« A chaque fois que la marque me brûle hors du château je transplane presque automatiquement, je n'ai aucune idée où je me situe » Se défendit l'espion.

« Excusez moi Serverus, je suis un peu a cran »

Le maître des potions garda un visage impassible et ne dit rien, mais au fond il le comprenait.

« Ils ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que nos espions trouveront le manoir où ils la retiennent prisonnière » Soupira le directeur.

Serverus acquiesça avant de quitter le bureau non sans avoir salué Dumbledore. Au passage il rencontra Harry à qui il jeta un regard noir, après tout c'était de sa faute si Minerva était dans cette situation, si cet imbécile de Gryffondor n'avait pas était imprudent on n'en serait pas là. Albus tout comme lui savait que les chances pour que le professeur de métamorphose s'en sorte vivant étaient quasi nul. Il retourna au cachot préparer une quelconque potion et ruminer sa rancœur envers cet idiot de petit Gryffondor et sa bande de fans.

Des pas ce firent entendre dans le couloir, Minerva se redressa, non sans une grimace de douleur, elle voulait tenter quelque chose, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'on vienne la chercher pour la tuer un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle entendit la porte grincer et se jeta sur le mangemort qui venait la chercher, celui ci surpris par la force du désespoir qui animait la prisonnière s'écroula à terre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le compagnon de l'homme, il la releva par le bras, rouvrant une blessures à peine fermée et la jeta au sol comme une mal propre, il se dirigea vers elle et lui donna un violant coup de pieds dans le ventre la privant pour quelques secondes d'air, il lui en envoya un autre, lui provocant un violante quinte de toux, elle se recroquevilla contre elle même et se mit à cracher du sang.

« _Arquis_ » lança la voix froide. Minerva eut l'impression que tout ses os étaient brouallés petit à petit, elle réprima un gémissement de douleur. « Allez debout McGonagall » Ordonna le mangemort. La Gryffondor était incapable de s'exécuter, elle était incapable de bouger, la douleur faisait partie intégrante de sa chair. Les deux mangemorts – l'autre s'étant enfin relevé – la conduisirent devant le seigneur des ténèbres, arrivés devant lui il la jetèrent au sol sans aucune douceur.

« Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes amusés avec toi, nous allons pouvoir te faire parler, ça m'étonnerais fort que tu résistes longtemps » Annonça le Lord.

« Comme si j'allais te révéler quelque chose connard » marmonna la directrice adjoint, de toute façon, maintenant au point où elle en était, elle n'était plus à une parole près.

« Tsss, ne sois pas vulgaire, tu risques de le regretter, _Dorloris_, Rogue, la potion »

Une silhouette s'avança vers Voldemort et tendis une fiole. L'Ecossaise se mit à rire déclenchant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Je suis entraînée à résister à se genre de chose »

« Nous verrons cela » Dit il en s'approchant de Minerva, il lui ouvrit la bouche de force et l'obligea à boire le liquide, elle toussa de nouveau. « Bien » Fit il satisfait, « Reconduisez la dans sa cellule ».

Deux mangemorts la prirent par les aisselles et la reconduisirent dans sa cellule. L'un d'eux revient quelque instant plus tard avec de l'eau croupie et du pain sec « Trop aimable » Marmonna t-elle ironique. Elle se déplaça difficilement vers le pichet d'eau et commença à boire doucement, par Merlin, ça fait un bien fou. Elle mangea quelques miettes de pain et laissa le reste dans un lambeau de tissus qui avait appartenu autre fois à sa robe, une fois que ce fut fait elle se mit dos au mur et ferma les yeux, elle commençait à sentir la potion faire effet, son mal de tête s'amplifiait, la tête lui tourner de plus en plus, mais elle devait résister, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, elle détenait trop de secrets. Plus les minutes défilait plus elle avait de mal à garder les idées claires. Au bout d'un moment la douleur devint trop violente et elle finit par s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Elle jeta un regard vague autour d'elle.

« Te voilà enfin réveillés » Dit une voix qu'elle perçut comme un bourdonnement affreux à son oreille.

« Révèle moi tout les secrets de l'ordre du phénix » Cracha le Lord noir, cette fois le son de la voix correspondait pour elle au bruit d'une craie neuve sur un tableau noir.

« Je… Je… » Commença t-elle.

« Oui » L'encouragea t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Je n'aime pas votre voix » Fit elle complètement dans le brouillard.

« _Dorloris, _on ne se moque pas de Lord Voldemort »

Minerva quant à elle était complètement dans le gaz, même si une partie au fond elle était toujours en alerte.

« Où est le quartier général de l'ordre » demanda t-il

Cette fois si, elle resta muette. Il reposa d'autres questions, mais voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet sur elle il lui fit subir une nouvelle fois le Dorloris, il punit au passage Rogue pour la non efficacité de sa potion et après un long interogatoire ou elle ne laissait filtrer aucun mot, il ordonna qu'on la reconduise en cellule, pendant qu'il réglait son compte au maître des potions.

Une fois revenu dans sa cellule, les hommes chargés de la ramener la jetèrent dedans, ils la frappèrent plusieurs fois avant de sortir. Toujours inconsciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et au milieu de la pièce, Minerva finit par s'assoupir à bout de force.

Se fut les idées plus claires qu'elle sortit de son sommeil, elle se sentait un peu mieux, même si bouger était synonyme de douleur, elle se sentait un peu plus reposée, elle se traîna jusqu'au mur, s'y adossa, elle but quelques gorgées d'eau dans le pot qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et prit le morceau de tissus qui contenait sa miche de pain, elle démaillota le bout de pain et en grignota un morceau, puis le remballa. Elle poussa un soupire et ferma les yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que personne ne vienne la chercher, elle en profita pour se reposer un maximum et économiser ses forces pour que le lendemain elle puisse essayer de s'enfuir en se changeant en chat, la petite fenêtre, fermée par des barreaux, qui donnait sur l'extérieur lui permettant de se repérer par rapport aux jours et à la nuit.

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, elle étira doucement ses muscles endorloris petit à petit, une fois l'opération terminée elle entreprit de se changer en chat opération qu'elle réussit du premier coup, tout doucement elle passa à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et trottina en quête de la sortie, elle marchait depuis un bon quart d'heure en tentant d'éviter les mangemorts qui étaient plutôt matinal, lorsqu'elle aperçut la porte de sortie, une grande porte en chêne gravé de divers sortes de serpents, celle-ci était ouverte. L'Ecossaise était tout près de la liberté lorsqu'un serpent lui barra la route la menaçant de ses crocs, elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Alors professeur vous voulez nous fossé compagnie » Demanda une voix froide derrière elle.

Minerva aperçut le Lord noir qui la regardait de ses yeux rouges, furieux il s'approcha du chat et lui donna un coup de pieds, se reculant il sortit sa baguette. La Gryffondor crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

« _Revelus animagus _» Prononça t-il ce qui eut pour effet de faire reprendre à la sorcière son apparence normal, sans avoir oublié avant de lui lacer un _Dorloris_.

« _Guious_ » La directrice adjoint fut immobilisée, un peu comme un _pétrificus totalus_ mais en beaucoup plus douloureux.

Voldemort appela deux de ses mangemorts et leur ordonna de la conduire dans une autre cellule. Ils obéirent et bientôt Minerva se retrouva dans une cellule fermé par une porte en métal, aucune fenêtre, juste une torche allumé qui donnait à la pièce un aspect sordide. Avant de partir un des deux hommes la libéra. Elle se recrovilla sur elle même, elle voulait à tout prit sortir de cet enfer, mais elle avait bien peur que cela dure encore un bon moment, elle en vient à regretter de ne pas avoir prit sa miche de pain et son picher d'eau puisqu'elle risquait de ne plus en avoir avant un moment.

Quelques heures plutard

« J'étais présent monsieur, je peux vous garentir qu'elle n'a rien dit »Affirma Serverus

« Elle a eu une formation d'auror très poussée, elle a été entrainé à résister à ce genre de chose au cas ou elle aurait été fait prisonnière, ce qui m'inquitte d'avantage c'est que puisque Voldemort n'en trouvera plus aucune utilité il decide de la tuer »Souleva le viel homme.

« J'espère que non, qu'il ne la tura pas avant qu'on la retrouve, mais si c'est le cas, dans quel état? Elle a essayer de s'enfuire ce matin, ca aurait put marcher, le seul problème est que le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui garde la porte jour et nuit pour éviter ce genre d'accident »

« Serverus, certains mangemorts utilisent t'ils des Portoloins pour acceder au quartier général de Voldemort? »Demanda le directeur.

« Normalement on doit tous transplaner, mais je peux me renseiger »Répondit le professeur de potion voyant où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

« Ca serait l'idéal, mais j'aimerais tout de même que l'on puisse localiser son manoir pour pouvoir agir plus discretement »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Albus mais je ne garentis rien » Dit l'espion en jetant un regard compatissant au viel homme.

« Merci Serverus »

Le professeur de potion le salua et sortit. Resté seul le directeur poussa un soupir et prit sa tête dans ses mains, il la releva cependant quand il entendit un voix mélodieuse à son oreille. Un leger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il apperçut son Phénix tout près de lui qui tentait de le réconforter. Albus lui accorda une carresse.

« Tu as aucune idée d'où elle peut se trouver toi non plus » Murmura t-il à l'oiseau

L'oiseau poussa une légère mélodie avant de s'envoler à travers la pièce et de passer par la fenêtre pour peu à peu disparaître à l'horizon. De nouveau seul il fixa un moment l'endroit où le Phénix venait de disparaître avant de se reconsentrer sur son travail.

Durant cette nouvelle journée passée dans le manoir de Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore connaissait le contre coup des sorts qu'elle avait subit ses derniers jours : elle souffrait de nombreuses crampes, presque toutes ses plaits s'étaient réouvertes à la suite du sort de parallisie/douleur que le Lord lui avait fait subir -un sort de son invention lui avait il présisé-. Elle ne se passéait pas non plus une heures sans qu'elle ne vomisse et puisqu'elle avait avalée en guise de nourriture qu'une miche de pain, elle se retrouva rapidement le ventre vide ce qui lui donnait, à cause de ses vomissements, une douleur constente à l'estomac.

Lorsque la nuit avait commencée à tomber le froid avait rapidement fait son apparition, elle s'était alors recrovillé dans un coin où les courants d'airs de l'atteignaient pratiquement pas et pour couronner le tout, la seule torche de la pièce avait était éteint par une bourasque d'air assez puissante, sans doute une porte d'un cachot adjacant qui avait été ouverte puis fermé, elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion puisque de cris avaient suivit quelques instants plutard. Elle espérait que le mage noir la laisserait tranquille pendant un moment mais elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive. Elle s'était donc résilier à attendre sa fin car maintenant les chances pour que les autres viennent la délivrer étaient quasi nul.

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur autre chose, ce qui lui permaitait d'oublier momentanément la douleur. Elle repensa à son mari, au moment qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, peu de monde savait qu'ils étaient mariés, bienqu'un grand nombre le soupsonnaient ils n'avient parlé de cela qu'aux personnes leur étant proches.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscien elle se demanda qui avait bien pu réveler au Lord qu'elle et Albus entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale.

Elle resta inerte pendant deux jours, elle fut finalment réveillé par une mélodie. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux pour apercevoir les plumes rouge et or de Fumseck, elle tenta de lever la main pour le carresser mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement, au lieu de lui permettre de pouvoir commenser à se soigner, son someil avait un contraire fait l'effet inverse, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se consentrait sur les notes que le Phénix faisait pour la garder eveillée, cela n'eu pas grand effet et elle s'évanouie de nouveau, une douleur grandissante annoncant sa fin iminante.

Ce fut cette fois ci des pas qu'il la sortir de son someil, elle ne parvient pas à ouvrir les yeux et ne se rappelait plus de la visite de l'oiseau, elle se sentit simplement soulevée et emmenée dans une salle qui lui était encore inconnue où on l'allongea sur une table avant d'attacher ses poignets et ses chevilles à chaque extrémité de la « table ».

Elle réussit à ouvrir ses yeux et put voir qu'elle se trouver dans une salle assez petite avec des murs en pierres. La seule personne présente dans la pièce était le Lord noir qui abordait un sourire mauvais sur les levres. Il s'emblait dire quelque chose mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle n'entendait rien à part un bourdonement. Elle le vit pointer sa baguette sur elle, elle ne ferma pas les yeux, elle voulait voir la mort en face, car elle avait compris qu'il comptait se déparasser d'elle. Mais au lieu de se sentir partir, elle eut plutôt une impression d'étirement progressif au niveau des bras et des jambes. Elle comprit soudain, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il allait l'écarteller. Elle déglutit difficilement et sera les dents. Sa mort allait être lente et douloureuse. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer mourire dans ses conditions, pas écartellée.

La roue où Voldemort avait lancé le sort se ressera d'un cran, puis d'un nouveau, la pression exercée sur les membres de l'Ecossaise était de plus en plus importante. Lorsque elle entendit que la roue passait un nouveau cran elle se crispa, son épaule droite était sur le point d'être démise. Elle sera les dents et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux clos quand elle entendit le craquement sourd provenant de son épaule. La deuxième était sur le point de subir le même sort jusqu'au moment ou elle sentit la pression sur ses membres disparaître. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa et put constater, malgré la vision flou que lui donnait sa vue, que le Lord noir n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Elle arrivait à distinger trois ou peut être quatre silouhettes de plus, elle entendit un cris de rage puis se sentit liberer de ses liens, une douce chaleur l'envellopa et elle fut prit dans des bras pour être transporter hors de cet enfer.

Sa couverture d'espion était définitivement grillé pensa le maître des potion en lançant un _Stupefix_ sur un mangemort qui passait par là alerté par le cris de rage de Voldemort. Serverus tourna en direction des chambres de tortures lorsqu'il appreçut le directeur de Poudlard portant dans ses bras son adjointe, son Phénix perché sur l'épaule. A ce moment seulement il laissa un leger sourire fleurire sur ses levres, ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il remarqua que d'autres membres de l'ordre portait des personnes dans leurs bras, cette attaque contre Voldemort n'avait pas été vaine. Albus fit un leger signe de tête dans sa direction lui donnant l'accord pour enlever son masque, signe de la fin de son espionage. L'ex-mangemort ne se fit pas prier et le laissa glisser à terre et tomber dans un leger bruit d'étoffe.

Il était enfin liberer de son espionage et grâce au sort qui permetait d'effacer la marque de Voldemort il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

Le maître des potions lassa son regard dériver sur l'animagus plotonée dans les bras du directeur, jamais il ne l'aurait retrouver si Fumseck n'était pas aller trouver son mâitre et si le maître en question ne l'avait pas écouté.

Ils n'avaient pas gagné la guerre mais la prise de la forteresse du Lord noir était une avancé importante dans la paix.

J'espère que ca vous à plus! Moi j'adore cette fanfic et je suis pas mécontente de la fin, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus même si elle est pas très long elle m'a prit pas mal de temps.

N'oubliez pas une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir et ca donne envis d'écrire!


End file.
